


A Sprig of Lavender

by tasteofshapes



Series: Harry Potter drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes
Summary: “Happy anniversary,” Harry says quietly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691635
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	A Sprig of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March challenge. Prompt is "remember when", word limit is 272.

Harry sets down Draco’s after-dinner drink—a gin and tonic with a slice of lemon and a sprig of dried lavender—and Draco eyes flit from his drink up to Harry’s face, half of it cast in shadow from the dim lights of the bar.

“Happy anniversary,” Harry says quietly.

Draco says, “ _oh_ ,” soft and surprised. It’s July sixteenth; he had been so caught up in his cases that he hadn’t realised the date. “I’m sorry, I haven’t gotten you anything.”

Harry just grins at him. “That's okay, I’ve got everything I need anyway.” He’s holding another sprig of lavender in his hand, which he carefully tucks behind Draco’s ear. “Do you remember when—”

“Yes,” Draco says, and takes Harry’s hand in his.

He remembers Harry’s face, bright with curiosity as he held onto Draco’s arm for the Side-Along. The coordinates Draco had been given weren't accurate, so they had ended up Apparating right into the middle of the countryside. It had been the height of summer, and he could still recall shading his eyes against the blinding light; the hot sun beating down on the back of their necks. Could remember the narrow country lanes that they followed for miles; the flat fields of green stretching out on either side of the road, bordered by gently sloping hills. The look of delight on Harry’s face when the endless green gave way to fields of lavender, their sweet scent wafting over on a gentle breeze. Them climbing over the turnstile, clumsy in their excitement, and the sound of Harry’s laugh when Draco picked a sprig, and tucked it into Harry's hair, behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, feel free to come pop on over to [tumblr and say hi!](tasteofshapes.tumblr.com/) If you'd like to reblog this, here's the [Tumblr fic link](https://tasteofshapes.tumblr.com/post/614020859484602368/a-sprig-of-lavender)!


End file.
